Jin Wang the wizard
by ZofieTheIntrovert
Summary: Harry Potter is 5 years old when he is rescued from his relatives by Yao Wang AKA China, who gives him the name Jin Wang AKA Beijing. Now 11 years old, read how he makes his magical journey through Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **English isn't my first language, so sorry about misspelling some stuff.** **I don't know any chinese, so I'll be using google translate for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

Yao Wang AKA China was returning to his hotel after a world meeting which was held in England. The meeting was especially stresful today, and Yao was quite frankly tired. He had a massive headache and just wanted to cuddle his plushies and sleep.

It didn't help much that it was pouring.

' _愚蠢的英語天氣..._ '( _Stupid english weather..._ ) Yao though as he speedwalked while holding his arms up to try to shield himself from the rain. He was currently on a street called 'Privet drive' in 'Little whining'. Weird name if you asked him.

He was about to countinue his mental ramblings about english weather and wierd names, when he heard crying. He looked around, and spotted a little boy that couldn't be more than three years old on the steps of a house with the number four on the door. Yao instantly ran to the boy and asked "你還好嗎？"(Are you alright?) in chinese, forgetting that the boy propably won't understand him.

"W-what?" The little boy asked, and the old nation could see the look of fear and curiosity in his emerald green eyes. Yao cursed himself mentally, but asked the question, this time in accented english.

"Why would you care? I'm just a freak." The boy said, and Yao couldn't help but feel rage at whoever told the boy something like that. "Who told you that, aru?" He asked softly with a hint of anger behind it.

"M-my aunt and uncle" the little boy who Yao still didn't know the name of stuttered quietly. "No one should be called that, especially not a little boy like you." Yao said while pulling the boy in for a hug. "R-really?" the little boy asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "Really. Now, what is your name, aru?" Yao asked. "My n-name is H-harry Potter." The boy, or Harry answered, obviously cold from the rain, so he pulled him in a hug to get warmer.

"Alright, aru. Would you like to live with me, Harry?" He asked, before his eyes widened and he realized what he said.

"Y-you want me to live with you?!" Harry yelped, and Yao couldn't help but smile at him.

"是"(yes) He said. "I could give you a new name if you want to." Harry thought for a minute, smiled, and then said, "I would love to come with you! And i would like a new name."

Yao smiled back, and said "Okay then, aru. How about Jin? Jin Wang?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

 **A/N: There! Sorry if It's short, but it's just the prologue.**


	2. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**

 **Taiwan: Mei Ling**

 **Hong Kong: Li/Leon Xiao Chun**

 **Vietnam: Trân Chung Liên**

 **South Korea: Im Yong Soo**

 **Japan: Kiku Honda**

 **North Korea: Im Hyung Soo**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

To say Jin was excited would be an understatement. He, now living with Yao for about a month, was about to meet his aunts and uncles.

The other asian countries did not know about this. China had just called them and asked them to come over, which rarely happens nowadays. They, being the responsible siblings they are, nation-hopped over immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hong Kong in his usual monotone. "Propably the same reason as you." Answered Taiwan, sounding annoyed. She had been in the middle of something with Vietnam, so being called over by China wasn't in their plans. South Korea was happy to be there, he never missed an opportunity to see his Aniki. North Korea was dragged here by Im Yong, and wanted to get this over with.

At that moment, Yao opened the door to his house. "Aiyaa! Hello everyone, come in." He ushered them inside and shut the door.

"What is it Aniki?" Wondered Im Yong. "Well, i actually wanted to you to someone, aru." Said Yao, while nervously twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"You wanted us to meet someone? Can't we do this another time? I have work to do." complained Li. He really did - even though he would rather set off fireworks.

"I must agree with Hong Kong-san. I too have something to..." Trailed off Kiku when be noticed a little boy with black hair and emerald green eyes. The other countries followed his gaze, and were suprised (except for china) to see the boy. He had a nervous smile, and was wearing round glasses over his eyes.

"This is Jin. I adopted him." Said Yao

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N: There's the first chapter! I'm in a hurry as i'm writing this, so i'll try to update again today. I'm going to first write some one shots about his life before i get onto the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the promised chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **England: Arthur Kirkland**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

England was stressed.

His savior dissapeared, the magical comunity was in chaos, and the fact that Dumbledore kept bothering him to find Harry didn't help. ( **A/N: Yes, there will be Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.** )

And now, he was invited for tea at China's place (along with Hong Kong, of course,) for diplomatic reasons, which he knew was going to result in bickering, and he would stress even more.

That is why he was suprised to feel relieved and happy when he entered China's house, like when you find something you lost.

Huh.

Anyway, they were about halfway into the meeting, when someone opened the door. That someone being Harry Potter, saying in chinese,

"爸？李伯伯在這里幹什麼？"(Dad? What is uncle Li doing here?")

England spat out his tea.

\--Timeskip--

After they cleaned up, Hong Kong left to give them some privacy, and Arthur told them all about the wizarding world, and about Harry Potter of course. After the explanation, Jin's eyes were shining.

"So... I'm a wizard? And magic is real?" Asked Jin.

"Yes and yes." Said Arthur, and Jin looked ready to squeal. And he did. Except he said "Aiyaa!" instead of a squeal. Looks like he's becoming more like Yao everyday.

"You are not taking him away are you, aru?" Asked Yao, suprisingly calm, and Jin paled.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. All i ask is that Jin here attends my school when he is eleven." Answered Arthur, and both Yao and Jin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why does he have to attend a school in your country, aru? There is a magic school in here too." Asked Yao. ( **A/N: At least i think there would be.** )

"So people don't get panicked. Like i said, he is very important to the magical community." Said Arthur, and Yao nodded. "Well then, I agree to that, but the decision is mainly Jin's, aru." Gestured Yao to Jin.

Jin looked thoughful fof a minute, and then his eyes lit up and he nodded and said,

"I would like to go there! It sounds cool, aru."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and for following the story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The east Asia family were terrified. They could not believe this happened. One China was already enough!

Flashback:

 _It had started out like any other day would. Jin would wake up, make his bed, eat breakfast made by his dad while talking about cute stuff, and other things._

 _His dad had gotten him a wok pan of his own as a gift, and a plush panda which he had squealed about. He had also gotten a bunch of fireworks from -you guessed it- Li Xiao, a chinese traditional gown from Mei, a scooter -for when he was older- from Trân Chuang, and a video game from Im Yong Soo. He then proclaimed that "video games were invented in korea Da-ze!" And lastly, a knife collection from Im Hyung Soo._

 _As Jin progressed through the day, he noticed his hair was slowly becoming longer, his eyes seemed to have an amber ring around the pupil, he had gotten about half an inch shorter, his features started to look more like his dad, and his bones started to ache a little._

 _Eventually he told his dad about it, and they called england because they thought it was something about being a wizard, and Yao had never seen something like it before, which was pretty suprising._

 _Boy were they in for a suprise._

 _When england arrived, he questioned Yao and Jin about anything that could have caused this. After a while, england asked this,_

 _"Your capital never showed up, did they?"_

 _to which Yao replied,_

 _"No, they never did." It was suprising that Beijing never showed up, especially for a nation as old as china. Yao had never really cared that he didn't have a personified capital, as he had always handled things on his own. He had thought that it was weird at first, but eventually let it go._

 _"I think that Jin is becoming your capital, and because you adopted him he was the most fit for the job." said england._

 _Yao and Jin were really suprised at this, and Yao actually started crying tears of joy, because his son was not going to leave him._

 _For the next few days, Jin had gotten a few scars, and some memories of battles and wars. He also discovered that he became an expert at Kung-fu and Tchaj-ťi, and was a really good cook -not that he already wasn't- like his dad._

 _A week later, he could tell you the entire history of the city, the food and sports there, and basically everything there is about it. He tied his hair in a small ponytail -not as long as his dad- and when he discovered how old Beijing was, he started to say how "You should respect your elders!" and other things to others jokingly. Sometimes literally._

 _All in all, there was a mini Yao now._

 _God help us._

 **A/N: I discovered that a long time ago, Beijing was the capital of the statesJiandYan, and Jin is basically a mashup of those names. Huh.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, i got a review asking to not bash the other Weasley's, and to not do a complete Dumbles bashing. I actually planned to bash just Ron and Ginny (I don't really like Hinny) and maybe Molly, but propably not. As for Dumbledore, I'm gonna keep him a manipulative bastard.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia** **Enjoy!** Chapter 4

Dumblefuc- ehm, Dumbledore, was not having a good day.

It had been three years since Harry Potter dissapeared. _Three years_. The whole wizarding britian was in chaos, everyone demanding their savior back. Minerva was -as kids say- chewing him out, and Severus was starting to give him information (willingly) less and less. The day when he felt the wards break, he knew his plans were going down-hill.

Another thing was, one of the staff members started noticing there was something wrong with Fawkes, the owl he had transfigurated to a phoenix. Looks like there will be a new DADA teaches next year.

Anyway, someone he hadn't seen for quite a while had just stepped out of the floo, unexpected.

"Arthur, my boy! What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked the odd man (even for wizard standards) known as Arthur Kirkland, with twinkling eyes. England's hand twitched behind his back.

When Dumbledore first met him, he had felt something eerily familiar; yet, he couldn't place it. The man had messy blonde hair, gigantic eyebrows, emerald eyes, and was kind of pale. He wore a green muggle military uniform, something Dumbledore thought wizards weren't supposed to wear. However, he was a member of a very noble house, so the headmaster let it slide, plus, he had never met him. He must have reminded him of someone else. Yes, that must be it.

Right?

"Ah, yes. May i sit?" he politely (as always) asked. Dumbledore nodded, quickly asked a elf for some tea, and countinued his small talk with Arthur as the elf (which he didn't bother to learn the name of) popped away. Arthur scowled a little, not liking the elf treatment, but stored it away for later. He had more important matters at hand.

"So, what brings you here then?" Dumbledore asked again, still with the twinkle in his blue eyes, while sipping his tea.

"I would like to become a teacher in three years."

Dumbledore choked on his tea.

-Timeskip-

After helping Dumbledore, the headmaster asked why he wanted it so suddenly? Why not teach right now? To which Arthur responded with,

"I thought that it would be interesting to teach children. I didn't teach for a while now." Ah yes, he remembered teaching America (and Canada) all about his history and much more. "As for why that time, i would like a friend's child to attend this school when he turns eleven, if you wouldn't mind. He is from China, and his father thought it would be a good idea to teach him other cultures." Arthur lied skillfully, especially about that last part. Yao never liked western culture (especially american).

Dumbledore had a thoughful look in his eyes; that would be the year Harry Potter would be at the school. Having a foreign student could help international wizarding relations, especially the tri-wizard tournament he wanted to start again.

He smiled and stood up along with Arthur, and reached a hand across the table saying,

"I would be delighted to accept the student."

 **A/N: Woo! My longest chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some people were asking about this so just to clarify, I use traditional chinese _intentionally._ I feel like Yao would be using it instead of simplified.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

England had just arrived to China's house with the letter from hogwarts. Dumbledore had let him write and deliver the letter, as Jin was an exchange student and it was too far away for owls to fly all the way to China.

Arthur swiftly knocked on the door with two knocks, and Jin opened the door. When Jin saw him he cried "Aiyaa! Uncle Opium!" and hugged him. After he found out that Li Xiao was under Arthur's rule for about 150 years, he started calling England uncle Opium, something that both amused and annoyed Yao greatly.

"Hey there Jin." said Arthur with a grimace on his face, petting Jin on the head. He didn't really appreciate the nickname. "Okay, okay, get in the door, aru." said Yao from his spot still in the doorway.

"So, you are here with the letter, and to get the supplies, correct, aru?" asked Yao, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. "Yes, here it is." Said Arthur while reaching for the letter in his pocket. He handed a letter with cursive writing in green ink to Jin who read it aloud.

"Mr. Jin Wang, the living room of Yao Wang's house, China" he paused, looked at England and asked "How did it know where i would be, aru?" "They have a special quill that knows where the student will be when they recieve the letter." Said Arthur. "How does that work?" asked Jin again. "Magic? I'm not really sure myself." shrugged England and Jin nodded, still a little confused, but continued reading.

"Dear Mr. Wang, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts-" Here Jin stopped and began laughing along with Yao. "Hogwarts, aru? Your school's name is Hogwarts?!" Yao asked between laughs, as England's face turned red. "HEY!!" He cried.

After Jin and Yao calmed down, Jin continued. "-School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins at September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

Defence Against the dark arts profesor, and

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Aiyaa, I thought that they let you write the letter?" asked Jin after seeing proffersors Mcgonagall's signature. "They did, but it still needed to be checked over and signed by the deputy headmistress." Explained Arthur. "Okay, so is that all, aru?" asked Yao. "Actually, we still need to get Jin's supplies." Said Arthur. Yao sighed as Jin's eyes sparkled.

"Come on, we have to go." said Arthur, and gave them the address on a piece of paper, feeling like China would like to nation-hop himself. Yao nodded and grabbed Jin by the hand and lloked at the address on the paper and nation-hopped.

He appeared in an old alley in the busy streets of London. He saw England waiting for them and hurried after him. "So, can you see the pub over there?" He asked, pointing at an medieval looking pub between two shops.

Yao and Jin looked at England as if he was insane (which he propably was), and said simultaneously "Uh, yes aru?" Arthur chuckled. "Good. Only wizards can see, that, and apparently nations. Understanding looks appeared on Yao's and Jin's faces. They followed him into the pub, seeing people there looking at them, even though they were in more casual clothes.

England ignored the looks, and went behind the pub to a brick wall. He looked on the wall for a couple of seconds, and tapped one of the bricks in a certain order. The bricks revesled themselves to be a secret entrance as Yao's and Jin's eyes widened.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

 **A/N: Wow! 600 Words!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Yao and Jin walked after Arthur to the numerous magical stores. The first stop was at Gringotts, a snowy white building that towered over all the little shops around it. At the entrance, there were two goblin guard guarding it. They walked into the bank, seeing stands with goblins and wizards. Arthur then walked up to one of the goblins and asked him to take them to his vault. The goblin started to grumble something to himself, but stopped when he looked at the key.

"T-this is one of the oldest key vaults! It hasn't been opened for years!" The goblin said disbelievingly, but took them to the cart anyway. Jin had enjoyed the ride and even yelled "weee!" when the cart sped off. Yao, on the other hand had grabbed on the cart desperately and was gradually becoming more green as the ride went on. Arthur didn't really care. When the cart came to a stop, Yao fell on the ground.

"Can we do that again, aru?" Jin asked with a huge smile on his face. Yao threw a horrified look at his son, while the goblin (which they learned was named griphook) and Arthur grinned. Arthur walked up to the vault with Griphook, and they opened the vault. Inside the vault, there were piles of gold scattered around everywhere. Arthur quickly grabbed the coins needed for the school supplies, and walked out. On the ride back, Yao could have sworn he saw fire somewhere.

They walked out of the bank and started looking for everything they needed. At a shop called flourish and blotts, they met a girl named Hermione Granger who had become Jin's first friend at Hogwarts, and vice versa (except Jin was Hermione's first ever friend). After that, they had bought the standard potions kit and a few other ingrediens (as Jin was very excited for potions), got quills and parchment, and other things.

Now they were in front of Madam Malkin's shop to get robes. They went inside the shop where a woman asked,

"Hogwarts dear?" To which Jin nodded. She grabbed some fabrics and asked him to pick one for the robes. He picked a fabric that reminded him of silk from home. The woman then stood him on a stoll for fitting his robes next to a blond boy with grey eyes.

"Hello," the boy said, "Hogwarts too?"

He asked, to which Jin nodded. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." "Oh? My dad is in front of the shop with a friend. We've never been here before, so he's our guide, aru." Jin said to him. "You've never been here before? How is that?" The blond asked, noticing the accent but saying nothing about it. "I am an exchange student from china. I've never been in England before." The boy's eyes widened in suprise. "I didn't know hogwarts accepted exchange students." he said.

Jin shrugged to that. "Know what house you'll be in yet?" the boy continued. Jin shook his head. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" "Slytherin? Hufflepuff? What are those?" He asked, genuinely confused. "Oh, right. You've never been here before. They're two of the hogwarts houses. The other are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ( **A/N: My house!** )" The boy explained, and Jin nodded. "Anyway, what's your name?" He asked, but before Jin could answer, the woman came back. "There! Your robes are done." She said to Jin. "See you at Hogwarts, I suppose." The boy said, and the capital nodded his head in goodbye.

He walked out of the shop to his dad and Arthur, and they stopped at the pet shop and bought a beautiful pure white owl which he named Xuě (meaning snow in chinese).

"Alright, the last thing we need is a wand." Arthur said as they set off to the shop.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter came out late, but i got really sick and i feel like crap.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The three of them stood in front of a old, narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the entrance door which read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B._ The display window consisted of an old wand laying on a faded purple cushion.

"Aiyaa, I remember that time." said China, thinking about the past. England rolled his eyes and opened the old door with an audible ' _creak_ '.

The two nations and one capital entered the old tiny shop, barely fitting in there. Thousands of dusty boxes were piled one after one on the shelves. They could feel the magic in the air, and in the shadows, there stood the shop's owner, Garrick Ollivander. The man had white hair, wrinkles all around his face, and pale, wide eyes that shined through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah, hello Arthur, old friend." he said, eyes never leaving the group as soon as they entered the shop. "Hello Ollivander." Arthur said back, eyes gleaming at seeing one of his oldest friends again. "Here for Young Jin's wand? Or would you prefer Beijing? Or even Harry Potter?"

Jin paled drastically, and said "How did you know my name, aru?" in a nervous voice. "Relax Jin, i told him that you would be coming. But how did you know of Jin's old name? Or that he was Beijing?" Asked Arthur. "Oh, that was simple. He has a similiar magical signature as his parents, and that means he must be their child. As for the other thing, the man you brought with you had the same aura as you, the feeling that he is a nation. As he was of chinese descent, I figured he was China. Jin had the same thing, but smaller, so i suspected that he was Beijing." Ollivander gave the explanation, and they gawked at him.

He chuckled, snapping them out of the trance. "So, you are here for the wand, correct?" "Uh, yes yes, of course." said Arthur, and pushed Jin close to Ollivander. "Now, which is your wand arm?" The man asked, "Uh, i write with my right arm, aru?" Jin said, though it sounded more like a question.

Ollivander didn't seem to mind that and countinued. A meter circled Jin- by itself!- and measured him. Ollivander then handed him a wand and said "Redwood, dragon heartstring, 9.5 inches, rigid. Go on, give it a wave!" he encouraged. Jin awkwardly gave it a wave, and they heard some thing break. He immeaditely started saying apologies over and over again, but Ollivander just waved him off.

This process continued and countinued, although the wandmaker did seem a little dissapointed when a Holly, Phoenix feather wand didn't work for him. Finally, after about thirty wands later, Ollivander said to himself, "I wonder..." and went to the back of the shop. When he returned, he handed Jin a wand, and said "Platycladus* wood, an extract from a Rosa chinensis,12.5 inches, quite flexible."

Jin waved the wand, already knowing what to do. Suddenly a warm feeling spread though his chest, and red and black sparkles shot out of the tip of his wand. Arthur reached for the money when Ollivander's hand stopped him. "No no, old friend. This has been the most fun I've had for a while. Besides, this wand was one of the oldest ones in the shop, I didn't I would ever sell it. Just let me put away the tracking charms from the ministry. This wand is for a capital, he should be able to use it outside of school." He quickly cancelled the charms, and bid them farewell.

"Well," Said Yao, "That was interesting, aru."

 **A/N: Platyclaudus/Chinese arborvitae* = Bejing's national tree**

 **Rosa chinensis/Chinese rose* = Beijing's national flower**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Did you drink too much again, Opium?" Asked Yao, as Arthur asked them to run through a wall.

Let me explain.

So, the three had just arrived at the train station. They were supposed to go to a station called 9 and 3/4, but it was nowhere to be seen. Yao and Jin wanted to ask a worker there, but Arthur had other plans. So, he led the confused nation and city between the station 9 and 10, and asked them to run through one of the pillars.

Back to present now.

"No, i did not drink too much. For your information, I've been cutting down on alcohol." scowled Arthur, as Yao nodded his head while thinking about last week. Arthur had gotten drunk at the leaky cauldron, and Yao had to pick him up. "The pillar is a magical gate to the station. Here, I'll show you, you bloody wankers." He walked to the pillar, and casually leaned on it. While the two had expected him to be stable, Arthur suddenly stepped straight through the wall. They blinked and rubbed they're eyes, but still, there was nothing. Then, Arthur's head popped through the pillar. "Come on you gits. It's better if you run for the first time." He (It?) said, and vanished back.

Yao and Jin looked at each other, and Jin shrugged. "I'll go first." Said Yao, not wanting his son to be injured if this was a prank or something. He mentally prepared himself, and ran into the wall.

Jin was a little more scared, but still ran into the wall. When he stepped through the wall, he saw a beautiful scarlet engine(of couse not as beatiful as trains in china). The name 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' was proudly painted in gold color. Countless children in colorfull scarves, ties, or in casual clothes were trading goodbyes with they're parents.

Jin quickly hugged England,(who was very suprised at this, but hugged back.) and then gave a hug to his Father. "祝你好運，兒子。"(Good luck, son.) whispered Yao into his ear before letting go of the hug. "謝謝爸爸"(Thank you, dad.)said Jin back. He grabbed his luggage without much problem, quickly hugged his dad again, and hurried on the train. He found an empty compartment relatively quickly, and set his luggage down. He opened up a book about potions, and started to read where he had left off, when the train whistle sounded. He looked put of the window, and -somehow- there was his whole family.

"さようなら。" called Japan with a small shy smile on his face

"안녕!" shouted South Korea with a giant smile on his face and flapping his arms wildly, while North Korea said the same thing un-emotionally.

"再见！" said Taiwan at the same time as Hong Kong who shouted "再見！" (China and Hong Kong will use traditional and Taiwan will use simplified.)

"Tạm biệt!" called Vietnam, smiling.

"再見！我們愛你！" (Goodbye! We love you! [Btw, they all said 'goodbye']) yelled Yao, barely holding back tears. Jin smiled, and waved at them all shouting "再見！" (Goodbye!).

The train started moving, and Jin let an excited grin grow on his face. He was going to Hogwarts! No matter how ridiculous the name sounded.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I got a review saying that everybody in Hong Kong uses traditional chinese. I didn't know that, so i fixed it. It should be fixed by now. Thanks for correcting me, and thank you for all the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It had been about an hour after the train left that Hermione found him again. At the time, he was reading a book, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and it was none other than Hermione looking for a toad that belonged to some boy named Neville. She introduced him to Jin, and the city then performed an ' _accio_ ' to find the toad (named Trevor).

After that, they started to socialize ( **A/N: My worst nightmare *shudder*** ) and became good friends pretty fast. At one point, there was this annoying boy with red hair that came into their compartment looking for Harry Potter. Jin tensed, but played it off, and told the boy there was no Harry Potter in there (which there wasn't, he was Jin Wang now).

The boy tried to protest that he looked in every compartment and he wasn't there, so he must be in here. That eventually led to Jin pulling out his wok pan and threatening to hit him with it. That got him to -thankfully- leave. Later, they learned that it was Ronald Weasley from Neville. Apparently, they knew each other, but Ronald was always really arrogant.

After a while, the compartment door opened _again_ , but this time it was they blond haired boy Jin had met at Madam Malkin's. They invited him in, but at first he refused because there was a 'Mudblood' and 'Blood traitor'. After those words were said, Jin whacke -ehm, _explained_ to him that those words were offensive, and that he shouldn't use them. The boy -which they learned was named Draco Malfoy- had apologized and they gave him a second chance. He explained that his father wanted him to not be a disgrace, so basically an exact copy of Lucius Malfoy.

They then got to know him better, and accepted him into their little group. The rest of the train ride was spend by talking, eating sweets -the trolley with sweets came by-, being dared to try bertie bott's every flavour beans (after they introduced Draco to Truth or Dare -the grin on his face was simply devillish, and promised mischief-) which Jin ate without a word.

When the others stared at him, he said that "Opium's food is much worse -Gilbert (a guy we know) was put to bed rest for three weeks after he ate it." The three children made eye contact, and wordlessly agreed to never try it. After that, the topic became Quidditch after Hermione asked Draco about it.

She heard about the sport somewhere, but couldn't research it because her family was already leaving Diagon alley when she heard about it. Thus, began an intence lecture about Quidditch from Draco which no one needed (but Hermione enjoyed it).

Then, the topic changed to houses. Everyone in the compartment agreed that Hermione would be in Ravenclaw ( **A/N: My house!** ), even though she said that Gryffindor wouldn't be bad, as Dumbledore was apparently in it, though Jin had quickly assured her that Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard. Draco was sure that he would be in Slytherin, and the others agreed with him. He had all of the qualities, plus his whole family was in it. Why wouldn't Draco be in Slytherin?

As for Neville, they thought that he would best suit Gryffindor, even thought he kept protesting. Eventually, Jin just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and told him to have some confidence, and that it didn't matter to them if they were in diffrent houses. Because of that, Draco was 100% sure Jin would end up in Hufflepuff. He was loyal, cared for his family and friends, was kind, patient, tolerant, and Draco was sure that he always found things. That theory was proved when Hermione apparently lost one of her books, and Jin had pulled it out of somewhere. Then they countinued talking about diffrent things such as pets and magical creatures, and the hours on the train passed suprisingly quickly. And then, the train whistle sounded.

They were at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Jin and his group of friends, the soon to be students and former students piled out of the train and onto the platform excitedly. The older students set off to the carriages, while the first years soon noticed a giant man yelling "Firs' years, firs' years over here!"

Jin looked at the man, did a double-take, and then said in awe, "Oh my god, he's taller than Ru- Ivan, aru." The city stumbled on the name, reminding himself mentally to use human names when talking about other nations and cities. Hermione, Draco and Neville nodded, still in shock.

Jin had showed them some photos of his family and friends, some of them having Ivan in them. His friends apparently never saw someone that tall, especially someone that wasn't a magical creature or something.

The giant -which was apparently named Hagrid, according to Hermione who read it in a book- directed them to a beautiful black lake which shimmered under the moon. On the lake were little boats that Jin guessed were supposed to take them across the lake - and he was right. Hagrid had told them that there should not be more than four on a boat, and that worked perfectly for them.

The four friends -Jin, Hermione, Neville and Draco- piled into the boat, and the ride started as soon as Hagrid called "FORWARD!". After about a minute on the lake, Hagrid shouted at them to duck their heads. When they looked up again, almost everyone's jaw hit the floor. In front of them was a beautiful castle with tower's and lights coming out of the windows. Jin was one of the small portion of students who weren't that awed about it. He had seen better, but he admitted that the view was nice.

When the boats reached the shore, they walked up the stairs that led to the castle. Hagrid knocked on the giant gate doors, and they opened almost immediately. He then led them to a hall that was large enough to fit one house, maybe even two. Then, a stern looking witch who introduced herself as "Professor McGonagall" explained to them the houses and other such things. She then told them to get ready for the sorting, and left. Suddenly, white, transparent looking people went throught the wall, scaring numerous students. Jin chuckled to himself, imagining how America would react, when he noticed the ghosts -at least he thought they were ghosts- were whispering and pointing at him. Before he could ask them about it, Professor McGonagall came back. She ushered the first years to form a line, and led them through the hall towards a podium where the teachers table was located. When Jin looked up, he couldn't help but gasp. The night sky was on the ceiling! He could hear Hermione explain that the ceiling was enchanted to be that way, and silently thanked her.

McGonagall pulled up an old stool, and put a old ragged hat on it. Jin looked around, confused, when something incredible happened. The hat suddenly started to _sing_.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep yourbowlersblack,

Yourtop hatssleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat stopped singing, and the whole hall applauded, while the first years just stood there, confused. Professor McGonagall then pulled out a scroll, and started to call out names.

( **A/N: I was gonna end it there, but i won't cuz' I'm nice.** ) The first name she called was "Abbot, Hannah". The blonde haired girl sat on the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on her head. After about 40 seconds, the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF", and the black and yellow table started applauding. Hermione, to no one's suprise ended up in Ravenclaw. Neville went to Gryffindor, and was so happy that he forgot to put down the hat. Draco went to Slytherin -obviously-, and the hat didn't even touch his head before it sorted him.

McGonagall was at the end of the list, and when she looked at the last name, her eyes widened so much that they looked like dinner plates. She looked at the paper and at Jin, about three times, and the students started whispering. Finally, she called out,

"Jin Wang, also known as... Harry Potter!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Jin looked at the students and teachers. The students started to shout either out of shock or in protest, while the professors stood up or stared at Jin. The headmaster lost the (fake) twinkle in his eyes, and the city could see the gears turning in his head. The small professor who was seated on a pile of books gave a small 'squeak' and fell off the pile, while profesor Mcgonagall was trying to silence the student body to no avail. The professor with black hair and a hooked nose was staring at him with shock and anger. Anger for what, Jin didn't know.

Finally, after about seven minutes of this, Dumbledore put his wand to his throat, cast a spell and shouted "SILENCE" across the hall. He then gestured for Jin to walk to the stool, while trying to look him in the eyes to perform legilimency. Even though Jin could easily stop Dumbledore from looking in his mind, he avoided the old man's look. Jin walked up to the stool, sat on it and put the hat on his head.

'Curious, very curious. I haven't seen one of your kind in a very long time.' Jin jerked at hearing someone in his mind. He could feel the presence, but not what it was. It reminded him of his 2P (who will be introduced later). 'Are you the hat...?' he hesitantly asked. 'Yes, indeed I am. But now, let's get on with the sorting. You are somewhat cunning, but you wouldn't fit Slytherin. You are very smart, but do not study for the sole purpose of knowledge. Not Ravenclaw then. You have bravery in you, but don't go towards things blindly, and even though you are technically a Potter, what fun it is to folow the rules all the time? Gryffindor isn't for you. So that leaves out Hufflepuff. You are fiercly loyal to your friends and family, and are a hard-worker. Patient, kind, tolerant, those all suit you. You belong in...' "HUFFLEPUFF" The hat shouted out the last word aloud.

The entire hall stared at him as he pulled the hat off his head. He was a Potter, wasn't he? He was supposed to be in Groffindor, right? Uncertain applause began from the black and yellow table, but turned into a warm welcome. Jin nervously smiled, and set off to the table and took a seat. He was presented with many smiling faces, and one girl even hugged him! "Welcom to Hufflepuff, I'm Cedric Diggory. In this house, we treat each other as family." the now identified Cedric said, and clapped him on the back. Jin smiled at him and was reminded of his family for a second.

He also couldn't help but notice that Cedric looked very similiar to an actor from one of America's movies. The movie was pretty bad, but Jin couldn't remember the name. He let it go quickly though.

-Timeskip-

It was almost the end of the feast, and suddenly a very earty looking woman with a tan that indicated she spent a lot of time out side came towards the table. "Hello, I am professor Sprout, your head of house and also your Herbology teacher. The headmaster would like to speak to you, so would you please follow me?" the woman said to Jin, and he couldn't help but think if all the professors had names linked to their subjects. "Uh, sure." he said. He followed the professor out of the dining hall, and they soon reached the office. Professor Sprout said the password the the graygole (lemondrops), and the entrance opened. They stepped onto a pair of stairs, and opened another door which led to the office. They stepped in the door...

A/N: Cliifhanger! I'm so evil.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

They stepped in the door and were greeted by the sight of the headmaster, the potion master, and the transfiguration professor.

"Harry, my boy!" Said Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes, and the city couldn't help but cringe. "Uh, It's Jin, not Harry, aru. Also, I'm not your boy, so please don't call me that." Jin said with forced politeness, and Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.

"Oh, right. Anyways, I wanted to ask where you were all these years? We have been searching all over england, ( **A/N: This sounds _kinda_ dirty...**) and couldn't find you anywhere." Dumbles said with fake concern.

"I've been living with my family in china!" Jin said with happiness. The old fool may want to manipulate him, but thinking of his family always cheered him up. "Your family? You really are an idiot like your father. Your parents are long dead." said the drawling voice of professor Snape. "Hey! My 爸* is not an idi-" "I think he meant his adoptive family, Severus" shouted Jin but was interrupted by the headmaster. The boy grumbled but otherwise said nothing.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind Ha- uhm, Jin, could we visit your father and talk to him?" Dumbledore asked, and Jin nodded and handed him a slip of paper with an address on it. They were prepared for a situation like this. "This is my dad's house." in reality, it was a little but fancy house they had rented for this one thing.

"Alright, now off you go to bed, Mr. Po- Wang. Mr. Wang." The old man said, stuttering on the name. Jin nodded, and he and Prof. Sprout walked out of the office.

"This is going to be a very interesting year, don't you agree?" The headmaster asked his two employees.

"It certainly will be, Albus." Said Prof. McGonagall, while nodding her head.

"I just hope he doesn't blow the school up."

 **A/N: I had this idea about doing a parents scenarios where certain countries raise Harry. I could do it after this story, but i would like to see what you think of the idea. Please let me know what you think of it!**


	14. HIATUS

**A/N: Hello guys! I know that you propably won't like this, but the story is going on hiatus. Let me explain; I've lost all inspiration to this story, and I'm dealing with depression and suicidal thoughst at the moment, and I just don't think I am going to continue writing this story for a while. However, I am going to try to do the raising scenarios I mentioned in the last chapter, but most likely with Hetalia pairings. Thank you all so much for all the positive and helpful reviews, they helped me quite a lot. I'll see you in the next story (or chapter)!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'M BACK BABY! But really, thank you all so much for your patience and support, i really do appriciate it. I'm most likely going to tweak some of the previous chapters, just to fix some errors and add a character.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 13_

Jin blearily opened his eyes and sat up, unfamiliar with his surrounding when he remember last night's events. After dinner and his talk with the headmaster, the prefects led them to the common rooms. Jin shook his head, and started to get ready.

It was still early in the morning, but Jin had always gotten up early. Today were no classes, so he just grabbed a red shirt (with flowy sleeves of course), some black pants, and other things like shoes.

He made his way out of the common room, and headed down to the great hall. The castle was huge, and easy to get lost in, so he asked a few painting on his way if he was going the right direction.

When he got there, the hall was almost empty, apart from a few of the professors and some early Ravenclaws, including Hermione.

"Hermione!" He called out, and she immiedately turned towards him, recognising the familiar accent. "Hello Jin!" She greeted back with a smile, but was suprised when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the Hufglepuff table.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered, and Jin looked at her oddly. "We're sitting together, right? We said we'll be friend in whatever house we all end up in." He said, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Throughout the breakfast they got a lot of odd glances, especially when Draco and Neville joined them. The other hufflepuffs also asked, but when they heard their story about promising to be friends no matter what, they let them be.

The professors were also suprised to see them together, but ultimately left them alone. Somewhen in the middle of breakfast, two read heads who looked exactly the same came to them.

"So-"

"We heard-"

"That you threatened-"

"Our little Ronnikins-"

"On the train."

"Is that true?"

They said the last line together, and Jin nodded at them. They cackled, and agreed than the idiot got what he deserved.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet, except for when the first years were startled when mail came in. Jin got a letter from his family asking if he was alright, threathening to kill anyone who hurt him, and other normal stuff.

The rest of the day was filled with the -now six- friends laughing together. Occasionally, some of the students would come up and ask if he was really Harry Potter (he always answered no), and once Ron came up and asked (more like demamded) to be his friend, but he declined.

All in all, it was't terrible for the first day of school.


	16. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 14_

Jin made his way to the great hall along with Hermione as they met on the way there, talking about school, studying and other things. They again sat together at the Hufflepuff table, waiting for their other friends to join them, which they did about ten minutes later.

When the mail arrived, Jin was suprised to see a letter was sent to him. His family already wrote to him yesterday, so what was it doing there? He carefully opened it, not knowing if there was something in it, but when nothing blew up in his face, he looked at it.

It was from Arthur.

 _'我不能相信我忘了那件事。'_ (I can't believe i forgot about that.) He mentally facepalmed, as he remembered Arthur telling him he would send a letter on the first day of classes.

' _Dear Jin,_

 _I'm certain you arrived at the school safely, and hopefully the old fool didn't bother you too much. I once again want to tell you that you shouldn't listen to him, but i'm sure you remember that._

 _As for why i'm writing this letter, i forgot to tell you about some of the teachers. Particularly Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirell._

 _Snape was an old friend of your biological mother, and promised to look after you when you came to Hogwarts. But, don't be suprised if he acts harsly at you. Your biological father used to bully him along with a group called the 'marauders'._

 _As for Quirell, you have to be careful around him. I'm not certain what's wrong with him, but i have a feeling it has something to do with Voldemort-_

Jin paused, and giggled at the ridiculous name.

 _-so keep an eye open._

 _I have to strangle the frog now, he's boasting about scoring way above me in Eurovision, and teasing me that i ended up almost last._

 _Take care of yourself lad._

 _Signed,_

 _Arthur Kirkland._ '

Jin put away the letter and focused on his breakfast. He stole glances at the two professors, mainly Quirell, throughout the whole breakfast.

"Why are you looking at professor Quirell like that?" asked Draco, and Jin just replied with "No reason." The other three shared a knowing glance, but let him be.

"再見!" (Goodbye!) Jin cheerfully called to his friends as he stood up from the table, and headed towards the doors of the great hall.

He looked at his timetable to check one more time where he should go- and then headed off to double Transfiguration with professor McGonagall.


End file.
